


Vital Universe: All Works in Chronological Order

by LoveisYonduBlue



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisYonduBlue/pseuds/LoveisYonduBlue
Summary: I put all my Guardians of the Galaxy Vital-universe stories in one list with links back to the stories, all in chronological order. This includes entries from Yondu Week, Loyalty, and the Vital series as well as one-shots. *updated 1/1/2021*
Kudos: 3





	Vital Universe: All Works in Chronological Order

** Introduction of Yondu Udonta, and his life aboard the _Starhawk_ : **

[Yondu Week 2017: Day 1: Slavery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287028/chapters/27930774)

[Yondu Week 2018: Day 6: Ravager/Teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733647/chapters/34113731#workskin)

[Yondu Week 2018: Day 3: Despair/ Reunion / Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733647/chapters/34062165#workskin)

[Yondu Week 2019: Day 3: Rising | Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170379/chapters/45601153#workskin)

[Yondu Week 2019: Day 6: Feast | Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170379/chapters/45720199#workskin)

[Yondu Week: 2019: Day 1: Hobbies | Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170379/chapters/45567673)

[Demon in the Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848268) (Halloween Special)

** Yondu begins his Captaincy, origin of Kraglin Obfonteri: **

[Loyalty chapters 1-13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182574/chapters/27655950)

[Yondu Week 2017: Day 4: Settling Past Scores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287028/chapters/27930858#workskin)

** Introduction of Peter Quill: **

[Loyalty chapters 14-16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182574/chapters/30340809)

[Yondu Week 2020: Day 1: Realization](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592474/chapters/59401621)

[Yondu week 2017: Day 2: A Pirate's Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287028/chapters/27930795#workskin)

[Yondu week 2018: Day 1: Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733647/chapters/34058480)

[Yondu Week Christmas 2020: Day 1: Christmas Movies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002828/chapters/68831487)

[Yondu Week Christmas 2020: Day 2: Presents / Gift-Giving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002828/chapters/68877795#workskin)

[Yondu Week 2019: Day 2: The Best | The Worst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170379/chapters/45583849#workskin)

[Yondu week 2017: Day 5: Presents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287028/chapters/27930885#workskin)

[Loyalty chapters 17-18](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182574/chapters/30728112)

[Yondu week 2019: Day 4: Family | Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170379/chapters/45666019#workskin)

** Rise of Kraglin as First Mate: **

[Loyalty chapters 19-22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182574/chapters/30791034#workskin)

[Yondu Week 2020: Day 3: Money](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592474/chapters/59495128#workskin)

[Yondu week 2018: Day 2: Scarf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733647/chapters/34058628#workskin)

[Yondu Week 2020: Day 4: Unconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592474/chapters/59571373#workskin)

[Yondu Week Christmas 2020: Day 6: Holiday Cooking Gone Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002828/chapters/69242019#workskin)

[Request: Thanks, Dad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984176/chapters/41849246#workskin)

[One-Shot: Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984176/chapters/37288118)

[Yondu week 2018: Day 5: Death/Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733647/chapters/34113185#workskin)

[Yondu Week Christmas: Day 4: Bad Weather / Cuddling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002828/chapters/69059718#workskin)

[Yondu Week 2020: Day 5: Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592474/chapters/59600680#workskin)

[Loyalty chapters 23 - 26](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182574/chapters/31408863)

** Guardians of the Galaxy: **

[Loyalty chapter 27 (read in tandem while watching _Guardians of the Galaxy_ )](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182574/chapters/32441316)

** Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2: **

[Loyalty chapters 28 and 29, (read in tandem while watching _Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2_ )](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182574/chapters/32451498#workskin)

** Yondu Lives: **

[Yondu Week 2018: Day 4: Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733647/chapters/34082408#workskin)

[Yondu Week 2017: Day 3: Bonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287028/chapters/27930819#workskin)

[Yondu Week 2020: Day 6: Misunderstanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592474/chapters/59702902#workskin)

[Yondu Week 2018: Day 6 alternate: Green / Teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733647/chapters/34220198#workskin)

[Yondu Week 2020: Day 7: Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592474/chapters/59866669#workskin)

[Yondu Week 2020: Day 2: Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592474/chapters/59467018#workskin)

** Yondu starts recruiting for the Eclector II: **

[Recruits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930555/chapters/54810928)

[Yondu Week 2019: Day 7: Looking Forward | Looking Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170379/chapters/45787759#workskin)

[Yondu Week 2019: Day 5: Mythology | Modern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170379/chapters/45719704#workskin)

[Yondu Week 2018: Day 7: Goodbye / Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733647/chapters/34169403#workskin)

** Yondu crashes on Terra and meets [y/n]: **

[Vital: Part 1: Chapters 1 - 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182442/chapters/27655644)

[Vital Halloween Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634515)

[Vital Part 1: Chapters 7 - 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182442/chapters/27655827#workskin)

[Loyalty: Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182574/chapters/32485275#workskin)

[Vital: Part 1: Chapters 16-End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182442/chapters/28788675)

[Vital Part 2: Chapters 1-16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832247/chapters/31813083)

[Request: Let's Get it On (Kraglin x Ryx)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330092)

[Vital Part 2: Chapters 17-18](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832247/chapters/37600709#workskin)

[Request: I Can’t Ever Lose You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579223)

[Vital Part 2: chapters 19-24](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832247/chapters/38684066)

[Father and Son (Continued)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984176/chapters/47308933#workskin)

[Vital Part 2: chapters 25-26](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832247/chapters/41557841)

[Request: Happy Valentines, Spaceman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857076)

[Vital Part 2: chapters 27 - End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832247/chapters/44305693)

[Yondu Week Christmas 2020: Day 7: Grandparents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002828/chapters/69796404#workskin)

[Yondu Week Christmas 2020: Day 5: Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002828/chapters/69064101#workskin)

[Yondu Week Christmas 2020: Day 3: Santa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002828/chapters/68954331#workskin)

[Vital Part 3: chapters 1-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329195/chapters/55883812)

**Additional works non-related to the Vital universe:**

[What Goes Around (Kraglin-centric)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688374)

[Request: Gotta Get That Girl (NSFW, Kraglin x Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032433)

[Request: Bad Girl (NSFW, dom!Kraglin x Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873919)

[Request: Perfect (NSFW, Yondu x Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873907)

[Request: I’m Here (Yondu / daughter-figure Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608407)

[Request: Beauty (Yondu x skinny Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608395)

[Request: A Present for the Captain (NSFW, Yondu x Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327683)

[Request: You Destroy Me (NSFW, Drax x Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172913)

[Request: Diamonds are a Girl’s Best Friend (Martinex x Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110642)

[Dust and Lilies (Western AU fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688320/chapters/36452556)

[Commission: Kraglin and the Shopkeeper (NSFW, Kraglin x Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770958/chapters/36686577)

[Commission: The Songbird and the Ravager (Yondu x female OC)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515576)

[Storming the Gala (NSFW, Kraglin x Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182655/chapters/27656184)


End file.
